


Eighteen

by Yagi



Series: Third Life [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Fluff, M/M, third life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagi/pseuds/Yagi
Summary: Written as a prize for my Zoisite contest! Taking place in the Third Life universe, this story concerns Zarah’s eighteenth birthday.
Relationships: Kunzite/Zoisite
Series: Third Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1088127
Kudos: 11





	Eighteen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whereyoursoulresides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereyoursoulresides/gifts).



The phone’s alarm began softly, with the sounds of classical piano mixed with chirping birds. It gradually grew louder, invading Zarah’s sleeping mind until he was awake enough to realize it was half past eight already. That realization would normally have been followed by pressing snooze and rolling over for ten more minutes, but today he jumped right out of bed, showered and got dressed as quickly as possible. He picked out a deep green fair isle sweater and indigo jeans before putting his dirty blond hair in its customary low ponytail.

Downstairs, a breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes awaited.

“Good morning!” his mom announced cheerily as she ran to hug him. “Happy birthday, baby!”

“You're sure you don't want to join us for Sunday services this morning?” his dad asked. “You can go shopping any time.”

“But Kurt’s probably already on his way,” Zarah whined. “We wanted to get there right when the mall opens so it won’t be crowded.”

“Does anyone even go to brick and mortar stores anymore?”

“Dad!”

“Now, Phineas, don’t upset him,” his mom scolded. “It’s his birthday; let him spend it how he wants.” Then she turned to Zarah. “And I know Kurt said he’d get you whatever you want, but don’t get greedy. You know he’s not rich or nothing.”

“I won’t, Mom.”

She leaned in to give her son a kiss on the cheek. 

“Now don’t you come back til at least two or you’ll spoil the surprise, ok?”

“I won’t,” he said again, although he was pretty sure he knew what the surprise was going to be. 

His parents left for church shortly after, so he was home alone when Kurt came to the door. He noticed a red Toyota Camry on the street outside and tilted his head quizzically. 

“Nick is taking us?”

“He offered to drive us for free,” Kurt replied. “He even said he would like to get you a gift as well.”

“Weird. You sure he’s feeling ok?”

“I think he wants the two of you to make up, so try not to taunt him too much.”

“But he’s so easy to get a rise out of.”

Kurt waved a hand as if waving the remark away and led Zarah into the back seat of the car. Nick was wearing a man-bun again, but Zarah held his tongue. Nick was going to give him a birthday present, after all.

The mall was fuller than they had expected, but not crowded by any stretch of the imagination. The trio browsed a couple of clothing stores and an old-fashioned department store with no luck finding anything Zarah wanted. 

In reality, he had known exactly what he wanted before he even left home, but he wanted to make it seem like a spontaneous decision. They were passing a jewelry kiosk when Zarah stopped and peered into a revolving display sitting on the counter.

“I like these,” he pointed out a pair of tiny emerald green studs. 

“You don’t even wear earrings,” Nick pointed out. 

“They’re piercing studs. I wanna get my ears pierced.”

“Do your parents know about this?” Kurt asked. 

“I’m eighteen today, remember? I don’t need their permission.”

Kurt still looked uncertain, but a grin spread across Nick’s face as he pulled out his wallet.

“He’s right. Eighteen is adult in America,” Nick said. “But if your parents get mad, I had no part in this.”

“Deal.”

The look of unease remained on Kurt’s face as money exchanged hands, forms were filled out and the deed was done. If Zarah’s parents were displeased, he worried they may blame him. Zarah, on the other hand, was on top of the world. The whole rest of their time in the mall, he could be caught admiring his new earrings in every shiny window or mirror they passed. Kurt found himself feeling pressured to find the perfect gift that could compare to the one Nick had given. That was complicated by the fact that now Zarah had what he’d come for, he didn’t seem to see anything else he wanted.

Around twelve thirty they stopped for a bite in the food court. Expecting a surprise party afterwards, they didn’t want to eat much, so Nick and Zarah shared a portion of coconut chicken curry (Nick’s treat), while Kurt had a small bento box of teriyaki chicken and a few pieces of California roll.

“I think we’ve seen all there is to see here,” Nick opined.

“Well, my mom said not to get home before two,” Zarah said as he sipped at his iced Thai tea.

“So we have to be bored for over an hour not to spoil your party that’s not a surprise?”

“If my mom says so, then yes, we do.”

“We could go somewhere else if you like,” Kurt said. 

Nick rolled his eyes. “Volunteering my services without my agreement? I said I would bring you here and back, not all over town.”

“We won’t have to go out of the way. There are shops on the way back to Zarah’s house.”

That was how they ended up in a thrift store with Zarah criticizing most of the clothing he saw as being hopelessly out of style.

“It’s called ‘vintage,’” Nick said. “It’s a good look, if you can pull it off.”

“I know what ‘vintage’ is. Vintage is cute. This,” Zarah held up a garish purple paisley shirt to prove his point, “is an abomination.”

Nick shrugged. “You’re thinking of modern ideas about what people wore then. Shops like this, you get the real thing.”

Zarah remained unimpressed as he flipped through racks of clothes and accessories that just looked tacky to him. Nick actually picked out a couple of things straight out of The Brady Bunch. As they waited at the counter, Zarah idly glanced over the jewelry the shop kept under glass.

“Would you like to see anything in the case?” the shop clerk asked. 

“Just looking,” Zarah said quickly. He wouldn’t be caught dead buying anything from a place like this!

But Kurt piped up with, “What size is that ring? The silver one with the intricate knotwork?”

“It’s a puzzle ring,” the clerk said. “Six rings that interlock into one. This one is sterling silver and it’s a…” He turned the tag over to check. “It’s an eight.”

Kurt took hold of Zarah’s left hand and slipped the ring onto his finger to test the fit. It was perfect.

Zarah gasped as the ring was placed on him. He had always dreamed of a moment like this. Even now he literally pinched himself to make sure it wasn’t a dream. 

“I’ll take it,” Kurt said without taking his eyes off Zarah’s sweetly blushing face.

Zarah’s voice faltered. “I-i-is this an... an engagement ring?”

“Consider it a placeholder until I can save up for a proper ring.”

“I… I don’t know what to say.”

“You could start with a ‘yes’ or ‘no.’”

“I-I-I… well, yes. Of-of course, yes. I just… do my mom and dad know about this? They’re pretty old-fashioned about that kind of thing, you know.”

“Very well, then.”

Kurt tried to slip the ring back off Zarah’s finger, but he squealed and pulled his hand away. 

“I’m not saying no! I just don’t wanna upset my parents.”

“Tell them the truth,” Kurt said with a faint sly smile, “it’s not an engagement ring.”

“So what do I tell them it is when they ask? And they will. I know they will.”

“It’s a birthday gift, Zarah. There’s no need to overthink it.”

Zarah looked down at the ring for a long moment before he nodded and went on tiptoe to give Kurt a peck on the lips.

“Congratulations on your none engagement,” Nick cut in, “but it’s almost two. Time we got back for your not-so-surprise party.”

“Mm-hmmm, just inviting yourself to my party like a creeper,” Zarah waited for Nick’s stammered apology before saying, “Dork. Of course you can come- you’ll be the surprise.”


End file.
